Ripslinger
Ripslinger is the main antagonist in the movie Planes. The bio of the movie states, "Dusty's sportsmanship and speed begin to rattle the defending champ of the race circuit, Ripslinger, who will stop at nothing to see Dust y fail." Bio With more wins than he can count and an abundance of fans, Ripslinger is wings-down the biggest name in air racing—and he knows it. But despite sky’s-the-limit funding and state-of-the-art equipment, the world champion still doesn’t play fair—especially when it comes to a small-town plane with zero racing experience. Dusty doesn’t belong in Ripslinger’s sport and his mere presence makes the pro’s fuel boil. And if Dusty’s inexperience doesn’t take him out of the race, Ripslinger’s vast empire includes a couple of underhanded sidekicks to take care of business.‘Planes’ Official Character Descriptions, Casting and Character Poses (Hi-Res) Personality Ripslinger is a mean spirited cheater, and also a bully towards Dusty Crophopper. Ripslinger will stop at nothing to see Dusty fail. Appearance Ripslinger has pale green eyes and has orange flame designs on his green and black body. Trivia *Ripslinger is Dusty Crophopper's rival. *Ripslinger serves as the main antagonist of the film. *Ripslinger leads the RPX Racing team. *Ripslinger is one of the Disney villains to be rude, and have a lot of pride. *Ripslinger has henchplanes named Ned & Zed. *Ripslinger is similar to Chick Hicks, the antagonist from Cars, and they both cheat the protagonists McQueen/Dusty and letting them fail in order to win the race. *Ripslinger's racing number is #13, which some say is a unlucky number. *Ripslinger's design is said to resemble a Messerschmitt BF-109, with elements of the Sharp Nemesis NXT racing plane. *His wingspan is 26.2 feet (8 meters). *His flying style is to take the lead early, and maintains pace from out in front. *He has a personal DJ to keep him relaxed, and he loves Hip-Hop music. *He is nicknamed the "Green Tornado" throughout the racing world. *His propeller is a Skyslycer Mark Five, which is only used for RPX Racing team members. *In Ripslinger's eyes, cropdusters, banter towers, sky writers, and air freighters don't belong in the racing world, and they should do what they were built for. *He tells his sidekicks about the end of Old Yeller, which upsets them. *In the video game, his missions involve sabotage against Dusty & Ishani, and even painted himself as Dusty in order to damage his reputation as a champion. *Destroyed Zed's Sky Pad. *Gave Ishani one of his racing team's Skyslycer Mark Five propellers, only to give Dusty false information about the course to Nepal, only to backfire. *Was engaged by Skipper, spun out of control by him, later recovered & damaged his tailfin with his propeller. *Dusty points out that Ripslinger is affraid to get beaten by him, which proved true in the end. *Ripslinger's victory shots in his last three wins turned to be his downfall near the end of the movie. *Roper calles Ripslinger "Ripstinker" after he crashes at the row of portable toilets. Gallery Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h27m20s226.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h23m54s217.png vlcsnap-2013-06-06-03h27m32s131.png vlcsnap-2013-05-14-02h04m48s150.png vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h21m29s43.png vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h21m32s79.png vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h16m05s96.png vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h24m21s191.png vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h24m24s233.png vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h24m37s88.png vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h25m28s103.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h26m17s74.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h28m28s133.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h27m54s49.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h27m43s199.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h27m29s53.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-14-02h06m30s119.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-14-02h03m17s239.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-11-23h04m22s60.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-11-23h04m20s28.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-11-23h03m12s127.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-11-23h02m48s152.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-11-23h02m42s88.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-03h56m47s236.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-03h56m41s167.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-03h56m37s131.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-03h56m30s56.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-03h56m24s7.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-03h56m20s217.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-03h56m07s92.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-03h55m41s87.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-03h55m37s49.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-03h55m31s233.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-03h55m21s141.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-03h55m19s118.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-03h55m07s252.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-03h54m49s75.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-03h54m52s107.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h20m36s130.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h20m18s212.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h20m15s161.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-18h04m38s20.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-23h30m36s251.png vlcsnap-2013-08-04-11h31m16s79.png vlcsnap-2013-08-04-11h31m52s209.png Disney-planes-diecast-ripslinger.jpg|Diecast RipslingerDisneyStore.jpg|Disney Store References Category:Planes Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Racers Category:RPX Racing Team